kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Employment
Kosovia has many employment opportunities for your character. In order to be paid for your job, you must make at least one thread that focuses on how your character works. The thread(s) must be more than 1,000 words to count towards your pay, and if you want to get extra pay for working "overtime" they must reach 1,500 words. Your character can be unemployed; The Beggar background requires that your character be unable to hold a job for more than a couple seasons. This means you will not get a seasonal income. If you have a non-Beggar living with other NPCs who have work, their income does not go towards your character personally. You can, however, ask admin if a Personal NPC can "buy" your character something, which essentially means you get it for free. But if you are found to rely on that so you do not have to write job threads... something tragic will happen to those NPCs. We wouldn't want that, now would we? :) Making a PC-Run Business To make a PC-Run business, you first have to submit it on the city's "City Locations" thread. If you want your character to be the owner, simply link to your character application and the admins will let you know if it's good to go. You can then make a fleshed-out post for your business, complete with a more detailed explanation of its appearance, in the Character Add-Ons business forum and then link to it on the city business forum post. Admin don't have to look this over, since they already accepted the general idea, so make sure you stick with it and you'll be finished! It would be ideal to make a second post to list what PCs work at the business on the post and how much they get paid. How much you pay can be discussed between you and the employee's player; you don't need to consult an admin. Just be reasonable. Business Prices To buy a building to own a business, here is a guide. Occupations and Wage Here is a list of jobs possible and what sort of pay you can expect especially if your employeer is an NPC. PC-run businesses can have different wages, but if they're too extreme they will be asked to change it by admin. Some occupations require certain skills, especially more official jobs, so if your character applies but doesn't meet the requirements they are immediately rejected. For merchant-related jobs they are more relaxed, at least. An apprentice is someone who is going to take over the business when the current owner gives it up, or else plan on making their own business in the future and are being mentored. In order to become an apprentice, various merchants/employeers will have different requirements. They are paid +20% a normal employee. The wages are in nihat; for conversions, look here. Government Government jobs can only be given by the ruler(s) of the respective country. Each country can have their own rules and requirements. Government jobs do not have apprenticeships. City Official Jobs These first City Official jobs are restricted, having to be individually picked by leaders of the city with an "OK" from the city government as well. City Official Jobs do not have apprenticeships. These City Official jobs are not restricted; anyone can apply for them. If they get the job is another story, however. Religious Jobs Especially in religious-heavy countries such as Kreophica and Ulios, Religious Jobs are extremely important. These first jobs are restricted, needing individual permission from the Archbishop of the country. These jobs are not restricted, but must be given by the bishop and parish both. General Jobs General jobs are diverse because of what all can be crafted and sold. There are no required skills, but it's highly suggested you have skills that are related to what you are working with whether its crafting skills for making your goods or social skills to sell them. Some occupations are considered "side jobs", meaning they do not pay as much as most other jobs and are occasional. Those with side jobs usually have a "main job" as well.